As used herein a standard tequila beverage is any tequila conventionally made from the roasted center (piña or heart) of the blue agave. A standard tequila beverage is used as a starting material herein and a summary of methods for producing said standard tequila beverage for use as said starting material is set out below.
Tequila is an alcoholic drink made predominately in the arid highlands of central Mexico from fermented and distilled sap from the blue agave (Agave tequilana) plant. Tequila is conventionally made from the roasted center (piña or heart) of the blue agave. This part of the plant is also sometimes called the head or cabeza and looks like a large pineapple or pine cone. This portion of the plant starts underground but soon pushes its way into the light. A mature piña or heart may weigh from 80 lbs. to more than 300 lbs.
When ready for harvesting, the carbohydrate rich piña or heart is cut from its stalk. Then the 200 or more spiky and thorn covered leaves (pencas) that stand out from the blue agave are cut away from the piña or heart by a harvester. The piña or heart is then used to make tequila.